Ghostbusters: Raising Hell
Ghostbusters: Raising Hell is the third entry in the Ghostbusters film saga. It's my own fan fiction game, and it takes place after the events of "Ghostbusters: The Video Game" in 1991. By 1996, the latest branch in Philadelphia faces a multidimensional event of "biblical proportions", when the newest Ghosbusters team must prevent "hell" from merging with the Phillie and and allowing "Luke Sifler" to escape and make Earth his new dominion. Timeline 1991 - Present (1996) After a routine bust goes downhill, and nearly sparks an international incident, the original Ghostbusters are forced to hang up their Proton Packs. Ray, Egon, Venkman, and Winston's days as field-op Ghostbusters are numbered. While they could never catch Ghosts themselves, the four originals used their new free time to rework the entire organization. After calling back Rookie and Ilyssa from their honeymoon, they all worked together with the help of Dana Barret and Louis Tully to completley and drastically revamp "Ghostbusters International". In 1992, the Ghostbusters rallied support across the city to become a full-fledged public city organization, in the same line as Firefighters and Police officers. In 1993, with help from the supportive new mayor Giuliani, they built stations in every other NYC bourough, along with three more in New Jersey, Albany and Long Island. Rookie offically helped campaign for the opening of a Ghostbusters branch in Chicago the same year, which he now leads alongside Dr. Selwyn. From 1994 to the present (1996), more Ghosbuster branchs were opening in Los Angeles (led by Winston), Denver, and even Miami. Dana Barrett is now working to help expand the franchise into Europe, working to negotiate with countries to open in London, Berlin, and Amsterdam to start. Meanwhile, Venkman has gone on a university circuit to recruit the top young scientests to Ghosbusters, but rumors float that he skipped somewhere between Cincinatti and Kansas City, and that he flew out to Paris to meet Dana and get hitched with her there at Notre Dame. This former secretary Janine to keep watch over HQ, the original Ghostbusters station in Manhattan, while she moonlights and begins to write a tell all book about her experiences with the Ghostbusters, during their early days starting out. As 1996, the organization's man power has doubled, with lower level Ghostbusters that number to over +500 in the New York City area alone. But these aren't scientests, more like the Zeddemores that know nothing of the paranormal but are willing to believe anything for a paycheck and the glamour of being a Ghostbusters. That's why with any branch, the station has the elite team of five, kind of like a police station's head detectives. These are the main paranormal investigators of any job, with the rest being back-up against major entities or numerous ghosts. While the NYC Ghostbusters are booming, and other branches prosper and grow, the formation of the newest branch in Philadelphia is where or story picks up. Its up to Egon, Ray and Louis to gather together the newest recruits for their elite five at Philadelphia, whose success is dismal compared to other cities, and mirrors the early rough days of the original Ghostbusters. A Slimer-type ghost seems to have followed the pair of originals, and now resides in the Phillie station, acting as its mascot. Story Characters The Philadelphia Ghostbusters Ray Stantz (Dan Aykroyd): Station Chief and Lead Paranormal Scientest Egon Spengler (Harold Ramis): Tech Analyst and Head Field Investigator Louis Tully (Rick Moranis): Business Manager Slimera (Ivan Reitman): Station Mascot 'ELITE FIVE' #'Isabel Vasquez '(Michelle Rodriguez) #'Gabriel Ashcroft' (Jack Black) #'Colin Lombardi' (James Rolfe) #'Elizabeth Zhao '(Sandra Oh) #'Derek Johari Mason' (Kenan Thompson) Antagonists Donovan Angelo (Robin Williams): A mayoral candidate running thats declared war on the Ghostbusters. Shady and said to have connections with the mob, Angelo makes it his misson to become the next mayor of Philadelphia, the ones standing in his way are the Ghostbusters, the icons of prosperity under the current administration. As such, he creates a smear campaign against the Phillie branch and the whole organization as a waste of tax payer money, and makes it appear as though most of the major crisises they've prevented were fabricated by them in reality. Rasmussen Bastion (Seth Rogen): A radical hippie also sworn to undermine and ruin the Ghostbusters. Hired by Angelo to intimidate and make trouble for them, Lazlo stages a protest and later a major lawsuit, claiming that ghosts' civil rights are being broken. His point is this that they capture ghosts without the spirits say in the matter, and then imprison them and disregard the 1st ammendment rights of American citizens, be it undead ones. Now he's rallied civil rights activists across Pennsylvania, along with the families whose dead relatives and/or ancestors are now "held captive" in the Ghostbuster containment grids linked across the nation. Lukas Sifler '(): A powerful entity, this trans-dimensional businessman uses a demonic appereance and theatrics to make others believe him to be the devil himself. He captures the spirits of deceased humans from Earth, using their energies to fuel himself to near demigod-like levels of power. But since 1991, his power has begun to deplete as more ghosts are captured by the ever expanding reach of the Ghostbusters, and held within every city's Containment Grid, all now connected by a single digital network. Unleashed by unknown satanic worshipphers, Sifler has come to Philadelphia to turn the city into hell on Earth, with the intent of killing millions of humans in mass so as to create hordes of ghosts to feed on. Levels December 26th, 1991 (New York City) *'Soviet Embassy - Baba Yaga December 14th - 25th, 1996 (Philadelphia) *'Reading Terminal Market' - Slimera *'Philadelphia Mueseum of Art '- Vigo the Carpathian *'Academy of Music' *'Mutter Mueseum' *'Franklin Institute' *'Wanamaker's' *'Franklin Field' - The Jogging Ghost *'Philadelphia Zoo' *'Horticulture Center' *'Camden, NJ' *'Benjamin Franklin Bridge' *'Eastern State Penitentiary' *'Fairmount Water Works' *'Masonic Temple' *'Jewelers' Row' *'Masaharu Morimoto' *'Friends Hospital' *'Independence Hall/Elfrem's Alley' *'Seaport Mueseum/Penn's Landing/USS Olympia' *'City Hall' *'One Liberty Place' *'Rodin Mueseum' *'The Nine Circles of Hell' - Lukas Sifler